


The Flow of Time May Not be So Kind

by Seseorang



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Gen, The Azai is filled with wonderful people why do they have to go through such hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seseorang/pseuds/Seseorang
Summary: Chacha doesn't want to go through the same pain again.





	The Flow of Time May Not be So Kind

Samurai Warriors © tecmokoei

* * *

The peace was not meant to last.

Following the deaths of Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Maeda Toshiie, the tension within the Osaka Castle had risen. With Mitsunari's appointment as the leader of bureaucrats, he had less time to spend with his friends, and his rude behavior definitely didn't help. Mitsunari started dedicating all of his time for work, his harsh words offending almost every soul in his vicinity, and his hostility towards the Tokugawa was brought to the surface.

No wonder that eventually the clan was divided into those who wished to stay loyal to Toyotomi's legacy under Mitsunari's leadership and those who had their eyes open and realized that the Tokugawa were the ones who held the true power on the land.

There was also someone who wished that both sides would not succumb to their personal grudge and let the peace go on.

Chacha was sitting in a garden within the Osaka Castle, her mind filled with uneasiness. She had heard—and witnessed—of Mitsunari's determination to wage war against the Tokugawa, how futile Yukimura's attempt to stop him was.

Chacha didn't like the outcome of this. She was furious, sorrowful, disappointed, but most of all, she felt a cold fear running in her veins.

The fear of losing everything once again.

"Pardon me for intruding, Lady Chacha."

A voice, one that she knew too well, called out softly. Chacha greeted him without turning her head, "Yoshitsugu."

She heard Yoshitsugu's footsteps coming closer, eventually stopping right beside her. She glanced at him, studying his features—which never changed since their old days back in the Azai clan. He was always cladded in his long white robes, covering most of his body and face.

A small smile almost made its way to Chacha's lips, had she not remembered the harsh reality she'd be facing.

"What brings you here?" Chacha tried hard not to let her voice come out trembling, although she had a hunch that Yoshitsugu could easily read her like an open book.

"Pardon my rudeness for not informing you of my intention earlier." Yoshitsugu faced her, bowing slightly. "I've come to deliver some news."

"…of Mitsunari's decision?"

"That's correct, my Lady." Yoshitsugu lifted his gaze. "I'd also like to inform you that Takatora has decided to side with the Tokugawa."

Chacha squeezed the hem of her shirt. "What about you?"

"I think it is wisest not to wage war with anyone, especially the Tokugawa." Yoshitsugu replied calmly. "However, should Mitsunari's decision remain unchanged, I'll fight alongside him."

Chacha turned her head quickly, now clearly facing Yoshitsugu. Her anxiety was clearly shown on her face, and she lifted her trembling hand, wanting to reach Yoshitsugu, but in a second she stopped, pulling her hand back. "The chance of defeating the Tokugawa is very slim, Yoshitsugu."

"I am aware of that, my Lady." His voice remained calm, as opposed to hers. "I simply cannot leave Mitsunari on his own."

The eyes—the only things visible from Yoshitsugu's face, were shining gently. "I do not intend to let this happen just like that, though. This flow of time—I may not be reading it right, but it is still vague. I hope to change Mitsunari's mind later."

Chacha's eyes reflected the fear that had been growing ever since Hideyoshi died, and Yoshitsugu knew nothing could ever soothe her except an everlasting peace.

"Yoshitsugu…"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"I don't want another war."

Yoshitsugu was silent, letting his lady continue.

"I lost everything I had once." Chacha's eyes were focused on the ground. "My father, my mother…my whole family. I was lucky that I got taken in by Lord Hideyoshi and Lady Nene."

"Then I met you and Takatora again. I've gained friends I never thought I would—could—have. I'm being treated kindly by Lord Hideyoshi and Lady Nene. This life I have right now…the peace on this land…" Her slender hands covered her face, and Yoshitsugu noticed drops of tears forming on the corner of her eyes. "I don't want this peaceful life to be ruined. I don't want to lose everything again."

Yoshitsugu felt Chacha tugging on his sleeve now, but she couldn't face him. Her eyes were still fixed on the ground, and Yoshitsugu could now see her tears flowing clearly. "I don't want to see you and Takatora fighting against each other…"

"Lady Chacha…"

"We are family, Yoshitsugu. You, Takatora, and I…" Chacha's voice became louder, and her eyes now met Yoshitsugu's. "Can you really fight him, Yoshitsugu?"

The former Azai vassal didn't reply for a while, letting himself drown in Chacha's sorrowful, teary eyes. She looked so fragile, like she could shatter if he made any wrong move, or gave any answer.

But Yoshitsugu knew that sugarcoating anything would do her nothing good.

"I'm ready to fight him, my Lady. Takatora and I have chosen different paths. It will be a humiliation for your late parents if we were to abandon our paths just because of our shared past." Yoshitsugu's voice was so gentle it almost calmed Chacha's heart. "Lord Nagamasa and Lady Oichi always told us to stay true to ourselves, to believe in our own convictions. I know Takatora has been living his life by holding onto that principle, and so have I. That's the form of our loyalty to your parents, Lady Chacha. We will continue living the way we believe in. Should we cross blades, then so be it. That's what time dictates us."

Yoshitsugu lifted his hand to pat Chacha's head, "One thing we will make sure of, is not to let you be harmed in any way."

The Azai Princess was now forced to look at the ground again, sobbing softly. "Please don't leave me alone anymore."

"You're not going to lose us, my Lady." Somehow, Chacha could tell that despite his covered face, Yoshitsugu was smiling. "And we know how strong you are. The harsh flow of time will not make you waver easily."

She knew that she was living in a very harsh era, where everything could turn upside down in just one second. She knew very well that Mitsunari was very unlikely to change his mind, and their chances of winning was almost none.

But Chacha wanted to let ignorance got the better of her for once. She wanted to believe that Yoshitsugu might be able to make Mitsunari rethink his decision, or that they could defeat the Tokugawa.

Chacha wanted to believe that she might be destined for a different fate from her parents.

"Thank you, Yoshitsugu." Chacha let a small smile appeared on her lips, despite the streak of tears left on her face. "I'm not going to forgive you if you die."

"You don't need to worry, my Lady."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Spirit of the Sanada is the best and worst SW spin-off bcs it's so good yet it hurts so much.


End file.
